Castle of Glass
by Salima Zue Uchiha
Summary: Sabía que esa magia sólo aparecía en magos y brujas de corazón noble y sentimientos puros, un corazón que no había caído en la oscuridad. Yo, Lily Luna Potter no sería elegida como una de ellos, al menos no después de haberme escondido detrás de la frialdad y un mundo sin sentimientos que no quería mostrar. Aunque, ¿Es solo magia, no es así?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, asi como la canción Let it Go- Frozen que es propiedad de Disney.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del Reto especial "_Una canción, una historia_" del foro "_Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers_".

* * *

><p><strong>CASTLE OF GLASS<strong>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl<br>You always had to be  
>Conceal, don't feel<br>Don't let them know  
>Well, now they know<p>

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación en la Torre de Ravenclaw, estudio quinto curso, el cual es un año decisivo para los estudiantes del colegio sea de la casa en la que hayan sido seleccionados desde el primer año.

Las reglas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería han cambiado. Nadie sabe porqué ni la razón que llevó tal cambio; sin embargo, el Ministerio de Magia estuvo a favor del cambio en la enseñanza del colegio.

Desde el primer año, los estudiantes tenemos que llevar las clases que son llamadas _Tronco Común_, y termina en el cuarto curso. A partir de quinto comenzamos a estudiar la magia relacionada con los elementos, algo parecido a la alquimia.

Es en este quinto curso donde se realiza una especie de ritual en el cual invocamos al que será nuestro _theulu_, una especie de sirviente para toda la vida, dicen que según el tipo de _theulu _que se invoque es la fuerza o el poder que lleva dentro su portador.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años, los investigadores de la magia encontraron un nuevo elemento aparte de los que nos han sido enseñados desde siempre, pero aún no se sabe cómo funciona ni que mago o bruja puede obtenerlo.

Mis hermanos comenzaron a estudiar todo esto pues las reformas educativas entraron en vigor mucho antes de que mi prima Victoire terminara el colegio, en mi familia existen los magos de tipo agua, viento y la mezcla de la magia anterior a la que ahora estudiamos, aunque los hechizos han cambiado, algunos en su totalidad y otros siguen igual.

El mundo mágico ha cambiado, es una época de cambios que no podemos controlar, pero sin el cambio, el tiempo se estanca y las personas no logran cambiar.

No podíamos permanecer como antes, nuestra esencia como magos ha cambiado, nuestra magia es ahora lo que llamamos _Fuente de Poder_, de ella dependen nuestras fuerzas y habilidades, pero hay algunos magos y brujas que no se llevan muy bien con la magia y provocan explosiones como es el caso de mi mejor amiga, Brianna Finnigan, conocida por no poder realizar ningún encantamiento sin provocar una explosión.

Los maestros dicen que es idéntica a su padre, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Aarón Meadwoves siempre le comenta que es a causa de ese cambio que está produciendo nuestra magia.

Pero no estoy tan segura de sus palabras.

Me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio compartido y siento el frio invernal acariciando la piel de mis brazos y hombros cubiertos tan solo por el camisón de pijama.

Desde mi posición miro los jardines del colegio cubiertos de la blanca nieve que dejó la tormenta invernal del día anterior, en un domingo como ese y a esa hora de la mañana no es muy común que los estudiantes estén fuera de la cama y caminando por el blanco paisaje que ofrece un Hogwarts nevado.

Ni las pisadas de los _theulu_ de los grados superiores pueden observarse a simple vista. Acaba de nevar y nadie en su sano juicio saldría con ese temporal, en este caso, soy la excepción.

Tomo el borde de la ventana con fuerza al recordar las palabras dichas por aquél que consideraba el amor de mi vida y con el que mis padres habían jurado desde que era pequeña, que me casaría con él.

Aún con los cambios, el mundo mágico seguía con sus viejas costumbres de casar a sus hijos para asegurar su futuro, todos pensaron que esas ideas se terminarían, pero con la aparición de la _Fuente de Poder_, los compromisos se intensificaron más.

Ibrahim Malloroy, estudiante de séptimo curso de la casa de Slytherin, era un chico de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos verdes, el estándar de chico que cualquier quinceañera o alumna del colegio desearía, y yo había sido la afortunada al ser comprometida con él.

No podía observar a nadie más que no fuera a él, estaba segura de que me batiría a duelo con tal de defender su vida y dar la mía con tal de que estuviera bien, los duelos con magia y el uso de las espadas se me daba bien, mucho mejor que algunos de mi familia y sabia que podía ganar si me lo proponía.

Pasaba el tiempo con Ibrahim desde que entré al colegio, fue como una especie de luz que iluminó mi vida al instante, pero así como encendió la vela, la apagó y me dejó con tan solo cinco palabras que a ninguna chica le gustaría escuchar.

"_No eres lo que esperaba"_.

Así tan simple, tan frio y sin ninguna explicación, dejándome parada en medio de un pasillo vacio cercano a las mazmorras.

No podía dejarlo así, irse sin decirme nada, corrí detrás de Ibrahim y le grité que me diera una explicación, recuerdo que tan solo sonrió de manera burlona como siempre solía hacerlo y volvió a herirme con sus palabras frías y vacías.

"_He conseguido a alguien mejor que tú, ya sabes, en estos tiempos que corren debes asegurar tu futuro y no llenas mis expectativas, al menos tu familia no lo hace. Por ser la hija del hombre que derrotó a Voldemort, no haces mucho que te haga digna de mí, lo siento, Lily."_

Sentí como un golpe bajo en el estomago, sabía que los cambios acarrean miedos e incertidumbres, pero estaba dando lo mejor de mí para poder manejar esa nueva magia que estaba naciendo en cada uno de nosotros.

Después de esas breves palabras, cerré los ojos con furia y di media vuelta dispuesta a irme y dejarlo atrás mientras me prometía a mi misma que nadie se volvería a burlar de mí ni hablaría de mi familia como lo había hecho Ibrahim Malloroy.

Estaba en tercer año cuando sucedió aquello y hasta ahora han pasado dos años.

Dos años en los que me he aislado de todo sentimiento, me convertí en una persona fría, oculté mis sentimientos y pensamientos de los demás, incluso de mi propia familia y amigos y me dediqué a estudiar y mejorar mis habilidades en la esgrima y en la magia.

Mis maestros habían descubierto mi _Fuente de Poder_, podía manejar los hechizos de agua y todo lo relacionado con ella, me enfoqué en eso y en mis entrenamientos de esgrima y duelos de magia con mi hermano James y Albus que eran buenos en eso.

En los entrenamientos de la escuela, era una dura contrincante y nadie podía vencerme, según Brianna y Lorcan Scamander, cuando peleaba mi mirada se volvía fría, no mostraba ningún sentimiento, era como un cubo de hielo que no se derretía con nada.

Y eso de algún modo, me agradaba. Me gustaba saber que los estudiantes temían encontrarse conmigo en un duelo de magia o en esgrima y me apodaron _"Redbloody"_, por mi cabello rojo y mi actitud fría al pelear. Me sentía en mi propio mundo, uno que había creado y era la protagonista.

Sin embargo, en uno de los encuentros de esgrima, me encontré con alguien que podía igualarme y que por mucho tiempo dudé que pudiera al menos tomar la espada correctamente.

Su nombre era Scorpius Malfoy. Estudiante de Slytherin de séptimo curso y para colmo, Premio Anual. Su apariencia aristócrata, alto, delgado, su cabello rubio oscuro completamente desordenado y con esa sonrisa sarcástica que recordaba desde siempre y que alguna vez fue invitado a casa por ser buen amigo de Albus.

Era él. Scorpius Malfoy me ganó en un duelo de esgrima. Al parecer tenía mayor experiencia que yo, y salí enojada del salón de prácticas con el uniforme de esgrima de Ravenclaw aún colocado.

Daba cada paso con furia y pasaba por los pasillos sin fijarme con quien me cruzaba, hasta que en uno de ellos logré escuchar algo parecido a suspiros y susurros.

Me asomé sin ser vista a ese pasillo y lo que miré fue un golpe más en mi ya herido corazón y orgullo.

Ibrahim estaba besándose con Katherine Zabini. Así que era _ella_ por la que me había dejado.

Me alejé de la pared de ese pasillo y me recargué en la pared contigua, coloqué una mano en puño sobre mi dolorido pecho, intenté olvidarlo, alejarlo de mi mente, por eso estuve estudiando y mejorando mis tácticas, para olvidar mi dolor.

¡Merlín sabe que lo intenté! Dentro de mi cabeza, miles de imágenes pasaron por mis ojos llenos de lágrimas que trataba de contener. ¡Había prometido no volver a llorar!

Sentí como el viento frio se arremolinaba dentro de mi cuerpo, y poco a poco las fuerzas se me escapaban, iba a caer sentada en el piso del pasillo cuando unas fuertes manos me sostuvieron y al alzar mi mirada hacia mi captor, me encontré con los ojos grises más hermosos que había visto a lo largo de mi vida.

Entonces reaccioné y me alejé de Malfoy con una rapidez inusitada, lo miré y había una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro pálido, miró hacia donde se encontraba Malloroy con la chica Zabini y de vuelta hacia mí y soltó un suspiro que no supe cómo interpretar.

― Sabes Potter, por un momento pensé que estabas así por el duelo― dijo Malfoy con enojo y arrastrando las palabras, me miró por un momento y desvió la mirada hacia un punto en el techo del que yo no era consciente, pero continuó hablando del mismo modo que antes―No pensé que aún te afectaba lo de Malloroy, por lo que Albus me ha contado, te creía fuerte pero me equivoqué.

No supe que expresión tenía mi cara en ese momento, nunca pensé que Malfoy supiera algo sobre mí y que eso fuera lo que había pasado con Malloroy dos años atrás.

Cuando Malfoy me miró en ese momento, soltó una carcajada que pudo haberse escuchado hasta el Bosque Prohibido. Sentí mi rostro arder y me sorprendí a mi misma mostrando aquellos sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo busqué esconder.

Malfoy se acercó a paso lento con una sonrisa sincera, se paró frente a mí y por primera vez me di cuenta de la diferencia de estatura entre los dos, él era más alto que yo que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros o un poco más abajo y tras pensar esto, sentí mi cara arder de nueva cuenta.

Malfoy se inclinó un poco y me tomó por la barbilla en una caricia que trataba de ser dulce y amable al mismo tiempo, sonrió de medio lado y acercó su boca a mi oído.

"_Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas"_

Al recordar sus palabras siempre me sonrojo, no sé qué es lo que tiene Malfoy que hace que todo aquello que quise reprimir, busque salir de algún modo, sea mediante una risa, una sonrisa o volviendo a reunirme con mis amigos y mi familia.

Desde aquella plática que tuvimos en ese pasillo, nos hicimos cercanos, éramos amigos pero no comparados con la amistad que mantenía Scorpius con Albus. Cuando nos encontrábamos siempre trataba de hacerme sonreír de alguna forma y no podía evitar reír o sacar una sonrisa.

La presencia de Malfoy comenzó a cambiar algunos aspectos en mi vida, un poco de la frialdad que mantenía desde hace años, poco a poco se encontraba deshelándose, como los polos de la Tierra.

Con el paso de los días descubrí algo extraño en el dorso de la mano derecha de Scorpius, eran como una especie de runas que se encontraban grabadas en su piel, según lo que me explicó, durante el ritual de _theulu_ de su quinto curso, una alumna de la casa Ravenclaw, lo había invocado como su _theulu_, pero no quiso indagar más en el tema y eso aumentó mi curiosidad.

Mientras más pasaba tiempo con Malfoy, me encontraba contándole sobre mi vida, sobre aquello que me gustaba sobre la nueva magia que estudiábamos y mis habilidades como espadachín y entonces, el temor y la inseguridad que había sentido con anterioridad, volvieron a mi mente.

Miedo a que me rechazara, miedo a que pudiera conocer a la que realmente era, todo lo que escondía y no quería que nadie descubriera por la inseguridad a no ser lo suficientemente buena para él. No quería que entrara más en mi vida de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, que descubriera más de mí; prefería mil veces que observara a la Lily fría y sin sentimientos, que a la Lily Luna que era real.

Pero no era el único que estaba observando el cambio en mí, era Brianna, Lorcan, mis otros amigos, mis hermanos, mis primos. Todos lo sabían y ya no podía ocultarlo más.

Así que decidí dejar ir todo lo que me había pasado con Mallory, lo que me hizo sentir y mi frialdad. Gracias a Scorpius volvía a ser la misma Lily de antes, aunque él negara que era gracias a él, pero no podía retener más todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pensaba, porque no estaba viviendo mi vida en realidad.

Solté la ventana y dejé pasar el aire frio que no me molestaba más, había sido yo la que era la montaña nevada, los terrenos del colegio llenos de nieve, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Fue gracioso saber que el muro de hielo que coloqué entre mis amigos y mi familia nunca estuvo presente, había dejado atrás ese pasado que no me dejaba respirar y ya no me afectaba más.

Era una de las mejores brujas del colegio y un excelente espadachín, estaba cansada de luchar contra la corriente, de buscar y lograr todo por mí misma, pero sabía que apenas esta aventura comenzaba. Pronto tendría mi _theulu_ y eso me entusiasma.

Después del desayuno de ese domingo, me dirigí a la biblioteca del colegio junto a Scorpius, para seguir con algunos de los deberes que nos habían mandado.

Aunque Scorpius era dos años más grande que yo, se encontraba en un curso más avanzado y me ayudaba con mis deberes si su tiempo se lo permitía gracias a sus deberes escolares, los de Premio Anual y las rondas como Premio Anual.

Llevó hasta la mesa que habíamos elegido, algunos libros de Encantamientos que habían sido actualizados gracias a los cambios de la magia, tomé uno de ellos y me dispuse a leerlo.

Me detuve en seco cuando en unas de las páginas amarillentas encontré las mismas runas que Scorpius tenía en su mano derecha, lo miré por un instante en el cual Scorpius me miró de forma interrogante.

No podía creer que era lo que había descubierto. Aquellas runas significaban algo más que un simple tatuaje o unas simples marcas.

En el libro, en la imagen donde estaban las runas decía _"Luctus autem"_ y según lo descrito en el libro, quienes portaban esas runas eran los _theulu_ de los magos o brujas conocidas como _Ilch_. Scorpius estaba poniendo su vida en peligro para proteger a alguien, pero no podía saberlo porque no me contaba nada.

Tomé el libro y sin decir nada a Scorpius salí de la biblioteca con rumbo a los terrenos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni de qué se trataba la magia que debía estudiar a partir de ahora.

Solo tenía en mente una cosa. Si aquella extraña magia había salido a la luz en ese tiempo, era porque esta generación era la indicada para llevar a cabo algún propósito.

Sabía que esa magia sólo aparecía en magos y brujas de corazón noble y sentimientos puros, un corazón que no había caído en la oscuridad. Yo, Lily Luna Potter no sería elegida como una de ellos, al menos no después de haberme escondido detrás de la frialdad y un mundo sin sentimientos que no quería mostrar.

No quiero esconderme más, trataré de ser lo mejor que puedo hacer, no quiero ser la Lily que es llamada _"Redbloody"_, el pasado es solo eso, algo que sucedió y no volverá a pasar, dejé de lado todo para ser la que soy ahora y nadie más podrá encontrar a la antigua Lily, aquella a la que llamaban _Pelirroja sangrienta_.

Este día de domingo, en medio de los jardines nevados del colegio, dejaré enterrado todo mi pasado, lo que fue, lo que fui, y lo que se irá cuando el invierno terminé.

Cuando tenía trece años pensé que todo terminaría, pero aquí estoy, parada frente al enorme castillo del Colegio Hogwarts y me quedaré aquí porque es mi lugar, seré una de las mejores brujas, de eso no hay duda.

El cambio de la magia me trajo mi _Fuente de Poder_, me traerá a mi _theulu_, y sé que habrá luchas en las que estaré metida, pero no estoy sola, sé que lo lograré.

― Lily, sé que te encanta el frio, pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?― escuché la voz de Albus detrás de mí, me giré y lo observé usando una capa negra gruesa junto con el uniforme, la bufanda de Slytherin y guantes de piel de dragón. Junto a él se encontraba su _theulu_, un cangrejo de fuego, al que llamó _Flery_.

― Albus, dime, ¿Qué es Ilch y luctus autem?― le pregunté con fingida inocencia.

Observé detrás de mi hermano a un pálido Scorpius que se miraba el dorso de su mano con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que me dirigía una mirada rápida.

Creo que tanta curiosidad propia de los Ravenclaw me afecta, pero no puedo evitarlo, pero creo que estoy en problemas, sólo espero poder obtener mi _theulu_. Aunque no entiendo porque se preocupan tanto, ¿Es sólo magia, no es así?


	2. Cero

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Sé que llevo tiempo desaparecida del fandom pero he regresado para dejarles esta continuación de Castle of Glass. **

**Debo decirles que cuando escribí Castle of Glass, una nueva idea surgió en mi cabeza y comencé a escribir, tengo algunos capitulos más de este fic, y si ustedes me lo piden y les gusta, puedo seguirla.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y me daré el tiempo de contestarles a todos.**

**Ahora sin más les dejo esta continuación, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1. CERO.<strong>

Dentro del castillo de Hogwarts, todo es algarabía, se acerca el día más esperado por los alumnos de quinto curso. Un día del que espero grandes cosas, y estoy segura de que lo conseguiré.

No soy la única nerviosa, Brianna también lo está, tiene miedo de no poder realizar el encantamiento de invocación a la perfección y crear una explosión como siempre lo ha hecho.

Algunos como Lorcan no están preocupados, esa actitud tan desinteresada que tiene, lo hace verse tan tranquilo que me gustaría ser él y no un manojo de nervios como me encuentro ahora.

La invocación de un _theulu _se ha vuelto ahora lo más importante dentro de nuestro mundo, algunas familias dentro de los sagrados veintiocho han sido conocidas desde hace diecinueve años por la fuerza que poseen y por los _theulu_ que han invocado sus descendientes a lo largo de estos años.

Aún prevalecen las familias donde hay _squibs_, otras donde hay personas que son capaces de realizar magia pero con cualquier hechizo sencillo, generan una explosión.

Hay familias de magos normales, las que se han conocido desde siempre, que pueden realizar magia sin que se presente nada anormal en su desarrollo como magos o brujas.

Una de esas es mi familia. Los Potter.

La familia Potter siempre ha sido considerada como una familia de sangre pura, así como mis bisabuelos antes que mis abuelos y mi padre antes que nosotros. Claro está, que nunca se llegó a pensar que podría suceder algo como lo que ha pasado con el mundo mágico y la evolución de la magia desde hace algunos años.

Nuestra vida como magos está cambiando, es como volver a empezar. Regresar al cero y seguir la cuenta. Nadie sabe porqué, ni siquiera mi padre que vivió parte de su vida en el mundo muggle puede explicarlo. Los magos y brujas empezamos a ser necesitados por los muggles en cuestiones políticas o de extremo secreto.

De pronto nos encontramos mezclando nuestras vidas mágicas con seres no mágicos, seres humanos comunes, sin ningún poder sobrenatural, como llaman ellos a la magia.

La existencia de la magia como la habíamos conocido estaba cambiando, dando un giro que asustó a la sociedad mágica y alertó a los muggles sobre nosotros, por lo que, durante un tiempo, se llegó a temer por una sublevación de los muggles contra los magos como en los tiempos de la Edad Media, pero nunca sucedió.

En su lugar, el Ministerio de Magia controló la situación, poniendo a las mejores familias de magos a disposición del gobierno de los muggles. Trabajan como agentes secretos o guardaespaldas de algún reconocido miembro de la sociedad no mágica, lo que provocó que cada una de esas familias, con un representante en común firmara un pacto de lealtad con la Corona Británica.

Un pacto de lealtad del cual no se conocían sus alcances y su repercusión en la vida de los magos.

Todo empieza desde cero, incluso alguna idea tiene un cero, un punto de partida; incluso el mundo tuvo su propia forma de comenzar. Pero siempre, me encontraba en cero. La vida en el colegio se volvió monótona con el tiempo, nada fue como lo esperaba, desde la selección de mi propia varita hasta la casa en la que estoy.

Aunque hubo algo que llamó mi atención desde el primer día que supe que era bruja, mis padres lo son, mis hermanos también, pero hasta en las familias de este tiempo existen las dudas sobre la herencia mágica de sus hijos.

Cuando entré a mi primer año de colegio en Hogwarts, conocí a una chica de nombre Brianna Finnigan, de cara redonda y piel morena, que se encontraba parada en un rincón de la sala donde teníamos que esperar a que sucediera nuestra selección.

Me alejé sin ser vista de los amigos que mi primo Hugo había hecho durante el viaje en el Expreso y me acerqué a ella tratando de entablar una conversación con aquella chica que a simple vista parecía demasiado nerviosa.

Cuando la saludé con una sonrisa que quería que fuese amigable, dio un pequeño salto en su sitio mientras que me limité a tratar de aguantar una carcajada con tan solo verla.

― Es normal que tengas miedo― le dije con los brazos detrás de la espalda regalándole una sonrisa amable.

― ¿No tienes miedo?― me preguntó mirándome con admiración, a lo que desvié la mirada hacia un lado con incomodidad.

― En realidad, no―solté con un suspiro― Mis hermanos y primos han pasado por esto antes, así que puedo hacerme una idea― dije sin darle mayor importancia a la ceremonia de selección que se avecinaba.

Pero ella no dejó de mirarme con esa admiración que irradiaban sus pequeños ojos castaños.

Solo había observado a los adultos hacer eso cuando miraban a mi padre, lo cual era lógico pues logró derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, incluso cuando ganó un título nobiliario gracias a sus servicios dentro de la corte de la nobleza británica así como buena parte de mi familia.

A ninguno de nosotros nos miraban de ese modo. Ni a James, ni Albus, mucho menos a mí. No somos tan importantes como mi padre lo es dentro y fuera de la sociedad.

Así que esa chica que me miraba con asombro, me estaba poniendo incomoda porque no tenía ni mínima idea de qué hacer en una situación como esa, no soy del tipo tranquilo como Albus por lo que no podía cortar la conversación sin hacer sentir mal a la chica, ni tampoco tenía el don caballeresco y burlón de James que me ayudara a salir con alguna de sus típicas bromas.

Miré de reojo a Hugo y sus amigos pidiéndole a Merlín que se giraran a mirarme y observaran en la situación en la que estaba, pero, de algún modo; mi petición de ayuda salió mal.

Unos chicos se acercaron a nosotras con sus aires de grandeza y arrogancia.

Me recordaron a mi hermano mayor en ese momento. Fruncí el ceño con confusión.

No se miraban rechonchos y fuertes como algunos chicos que conocí en el instituto muggle al que asistí hasta antes de entrar a Hogwarts, aquellos chicos que abusaban de los más débiles.

No. Esto iba por otros rumbos.

Uno de ellos, de cabello castaño y ojos claros, se acercó a la chica que estaba frente a mí y la tomó de manera brusca por uno de los brazos hasta acercarla de forma intimidante hasta él.

Ella comenzó a lagrimear a causa del fuerte agarre que la sostenía y de las burlas que le estaban haciendo. La llamaron de un modo que me hizo rechinar los dientes de coraje y en un acto reflejo, apreté mis manos en puños al mismo tiempo que sentía que la energía mágica alrededor se volvía más densa con el paso de los segundos.

― ¡Blast Baby, Blast Baby!― decían mientras se reían entre ellos, provocando que los demás alumnos de primero comenzaran a reír por el apodo que en ese momento era extraño para nosotros quienes los observábamos.

Caminé hacia el chico que sostenía a la _Chica Explosiva_ y mi mente comenzó a hurgar millones de planes para hacer en su contra y para romperle la cara al abusón. Ellos al verme, se giraron hacia donde me encontraba con las sonrisas burlescas en el rostro pero las quitaron con rapidez al observarme mejor.

Algunos de ellos retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos mientras los más valientes o los más tontos, según fuera el caso, se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar.

En ese entonces no podía entender porqué la llamaban _Blast Baby_, pero al conocerla con el paso del tiempo y porque era conocida de Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, entendí el motivo.

Saqué mi varita del bolsillo de la túnica donde la guardaba y apunté con ella al chico de cabellos castaños quien sonrió de medio lado al ver mi acción.

Todos los que nos encontrábamos en la sala éramos de primer año, ninguno tenía el conocimiento en magia para lograr un hechizo, a veces no éramos capaces de lograr uno sencillo.

― ¡Expelliarmus!― exclamé en voz de grito mandando al otro lado de la sala al muchacho que se dio con la pared en la cabeza de donde comenzó a correrle un hilillo de sangre.

Los demás alumnos de primero se acercaron al muchacho herido y otros, como Hugo y sus amigos, se acercaron corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado.

Supongo que fue ahí donde me gané un poco de monotonía en mi vida escolar, la mayoría de mi curso habían visto mi reacción antes de la selección, cuando me gané mi primer castigo por defender a la que después de cinco años ha sido mi mejor amiga.

La monotonía no es igual a la soledad, decía Lysander. La monotonía es la rutina que nunca cambia y simplemente aburre, y la soledad es el constante deseo de estar en conjunto con otras personas, disfrutar con ellos.

En la monotonía no hay diversión, solo estoy yo y quienes quiero que entren a mi vida tan insípida, vivo sin ningún interés, hasta que llega la hora de la clase de esgrima y todo cambia.

Pero nunca me doy cuenta. No soy la que se da cuenta, solo me limito a observar y vivir mecánicamente como un robot, cada día con la misma inercia que el anterior, con el miedo de no poder ser como mis hermanos son, los mejores de su generación.

Frustración. Ese sentimiento que me acompaña día con día, aquél en el que mis sentimientos y pensamientos se pierden buscando la solución para lograr algo mejor que lo que mis hermanos me han dejado para hacer y me encuentro en medio de la nada.

Soy la tercer hija de Harry Potter, muchos piensan que soy la más mimada por ser la única chica con dos varones como hermanos, y si, lo soy, pero no me quejo. Porque lo que es para mí ha de llegar y lo que es para mis hermanos es eso, solo pasado y sólo les corresponde a ellos.

Pero tratar de destacar en algo que tus propios hermanos han logrado antes que tú, es molesto, porque siempre habrá comparaciones, porque aunque tenemos las mismas habilidades con la esgrima, siempre hay algo que nos hace competir, que me impulsa a ser mejor que ellos.

No importa si James dejó el colegio como un excelente espadachín y duelista, ahí está su sombra.

No importa que Albus sea un buen pocionista y maneje bien una espada, siempre están ellos, delante de mí, buscando de algún modo que los sobrepase.

James me ha entrenado en el arte de la esgrima, me ha enseñado como luchar en un duelo, siempre buscando que lo supere, que sea mejor que él pero gracias a todo eso, me he vuelto monótona, fría y desinteresada. Al menos esa es mi coartada ante los demás.

Porque la verdad la saben unos cuantos y esos cuantos saben lo que he sufrido.

Empezar de cero. Siempre es volver a cero y contar de nuevo para poder empezar lo que no he terminado.

Y todo comienza y vuelve a cambiar ahora, a partir de este momento, porque es aquí, en este instante, en medio del campo de la clase de vuelo donde comenzará uno de los mayores cambios de mi vida y es en parte, lo que he esperado.

El invierno está a punto de terminar y con él vendrá un nuevo semestre en el cual tendremos que presentar a nuestros _theulu_ que hemos invocado durante el ritual antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Nos han reunido a los cuatro cursos de quinto, cada uno está con capas de invierno, guantes y bufandas para poder soportar el frio que cala hasta los huesos. Me posicioné junto a los de mi casa donde se encuentra también el hermano gemelo de Lorcan, Lysander.

Lysander observaba al anciano profesor Flitwick que era el que nos guiaría durante el ritual de invocación. Lo miraba con atención, con la mirada fija que podía pasar por una mirada intimidante, pero así era Lysander, serio, callado y reservado. Era muy diferente a Lorcan que se paseaba por los pasillos del colegio con actitud de Casanova.

Flitwick nos acomodó a todos en un círculo mientras llamaba a cada uno por orden alfabético ayudándose de un largo pergamino. La lista seguía poco a poco hasta llegar a la letra de mi apellido.

― Lily Potter― llamó el menudo profesor con voz chillona.

Ante la mención de mi nombre las miradas de mis compañeros se posaron sobre mí con curiosidad.

En su quinto año, James había convocado un gato negro, y Albus invocó un águila. Así que los estudiantes de mi curso y creía que Flitwick también, tenían grandes expectativas sobre lo que sería mi _theulu_.

Me adelanté unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar en el centro del círculo que habían formado, saqué mi varita de mi túnica y alcé mi brazo como si estuviera apuntando a uno de mis compañeros de la casa de Hufflepuff que se encontraba frente a mí.

― ¡Magia de las brujas, escuchen y atiendan mi llamado, invoco al ancestral poder de Merlín y Morgana, lo mío es suyo y lo suyo es mío, traedme aquél que es digno de ser mi compañero de vida!― pronuncié mi propio hechizo de invocación ante la sorprendida mirada de los que me rodeaban.

Esa era la ventaja del ritual de invocación, podríamos utilizar un encantamiento por nosotros mismos para atraer a nuestro _theulu_, pero bajo la supervisión de un profesor, en este caso, Flitwick.

Después de que pronuncié el encantamiento, el centro del círculo se llenó de una bruma de color blanco el cual hizo que me tapara los ojos con las manos para evitar que el humo entrara en ellos.

Murmullos de asombro y alegría se escucharon a mí alrededor y con un poco de miedo y temblor en las piernas, quité las manos de mis ojos para poder observar lo que había invocado y no puede evitar sorprenderme.

Nunca imaginé poder invocar algo como lo que tenía enfrente, estaba anonadada y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Había logrado lo que tanto se esperaba y no me sentía decepcionada. Era todo lo contrario.

Frente a mí a la altura de mis pies, se encontraba una nutria de pelaje amarillento, con sus bigotes blancos y delgados y ojos llenos de ternura.

Al verla no pude evitar sonreír de felicidad y me agaché sobre la nieve para tomar a mi pequeña nutria en brazos, la tomé y me sorprendí por lo ligera que era, no pesaba mucho y podía sostenerla con tranquilidad.

Acaricié el pelaje tupido de mi nutria y al momento de pasar mi mano por su cabeza, escuché una especie de susurro en mi mente, mis ojos se posan en mi _theulu _con extrañeza y ella se acomoda mejor en mis brazos.

Sin entender nada, me dirijo al profesor Flitwick quien me pide que siga con el ritual, digo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza y miro a mi nutria con una sonrisa tierna.

― Desde hoy, somos uno, amo y sirviente. Serás mi amigo, mi confidente, aquél a quién le confío desde ahora lo que soy― digo en un susurro y agacho un poco la cabeza hasta tocar con mis labios la peluda cabecita de mi nutria y le doy un beso para sellar el pacto de portador y _theulu_ que se formó desde el momento en que fue invocada.

Una luz plateada salió del pequeño cuerpo de mi _theulu_, sé que es normal porque ya nos lo habían explicado antes en las prácticas que teníamos antes de formalizar el ritual. Se grabarían las marcas que le daban a mi nutria un nuevo dueño.

Entonces volví a escuchar de nuevo ese susurro en mi mente, era como la voz de un hombre joven, quizá adolescente que me decía _"Mi nombre es Niuwy"_. Miro a mi _theulu_ de nueva cuenta y la luz plateada había desaparecido, alcanzo a ver como hace un leve gesto con la cabeza.

Miro a los demás estudiantes que ya tenían su _theulu_ y estaban contentos y felices contando su nueva hazaña hecha con la magia, al parecer nadie notó nada más que yo.

― ¿Niuwy?― susurré a mi nutria quien deja mis brazos para posarse sobre mi hombro izquierdo― ¿Es ese tu nombre?

Estaba contenta por dentro, ansiosa por darle a conocer a Albus a mi nuevo _theulu_, que formaría parte de la familia de ahora en adelante, pero si no me fallaban las cuentas, aún faltaban algunos estudiantes por realizar el rito de invocación. Entre ellos Lorcan y Lysander.

Ambos fueron llamados al mismo tiempo.

Lorcan hizo un encantamiento pidiendo a un hermoso e inteligente _theulu_ como él, lo que provocó algunas risas de varios estudiantes de la casa de Gryffindor a la que pertenecía, mientras que Lysander con su seriedad característica, llamó a su _theulu_ sólo con un sencillo encantamiento que, de haberlo sabido, nos habría ahorrado el dolor de cabeza que pasamos en buscar un encantamiento adecuado.

― ¡Fuente de mi poder, manda a un _theulu_ digno de tu portador!

Sobre ambos gemelos, apareció una luz amarillenta pero lo único que salió fue el _theulu_ invocado por Lysander, un cuervo de color negro que inmediatamente se posó en su hombro del mismo modo que tenia a Niuwy en el mío.

Lorcan se escandalizó al observar la invocación de su hermano, quien hizo como si nada pasara y se colocó a mi lado para comenzar a burlarse de Lorcan que buscaba desesperado a su _theulu_ que no había aparecido por ningún lado.

― ¿Ves, Lorcan?― dijo Lysander con sarcasmo y burla mirando a su hermano que buscaba desesperado por todos lados a su invocación― Hasta la magia sabe que es imposible que haya un _theulu_ hermoso e inteligente para ti.

Lorcan detuvo su búsqueda y miró a su gemelo con los ojos inyectados en sangre y ganas de venganza.

Miré a ambos rubios y me percato de que se mantienen la mirada el uno al otro como retándose, desafiándose.

El rubio Gryffindor caminaba a paso lento hasta donde Lysander que se encontraba a mi lado, Lorcan tenía un semblante estoico, con la mandíbula tensa y su piel se había vuelto pálida.

Arrugué el ceño, esos dos eran capaces de batirse a duelo en un momento, agarré con fuerza mi varita por debajo de la túnica por si tengo que intervenir para detenerlos.

Lorcan se puso frente a Lysander mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza y un brillo rojo que podía observarse en sus ojos azules.

Ambos eran igual de altos por lo que no había mucha diferencia, pero en lo que sí se diferenciaban era en la capacidad mágica de cada uno. Lysander podía realizar un encantamiento en condiciones, tenía las mejores notas de la casa Ravenclaw junto a las mías.

Lysander era un buen oponente durante un duelo, era muy hábil para encantamientos, pero Lorcan no lo era.

No era los mejores de Gryffindor, era un buen estudiante, sabía de duelos, sabía de esgrima pero no se comparaba con la inteligencia y seriedad con la que hacia las cosas Lysander.

Lorcan era más alegre, le gustaba bromear junto a mi primo Hugo que también estaba presente en el ritual y todavía no podía invocar.

Lorcan tenía como ejemplo a seguir a mi hermano James, de hecho se llevaban muy bien, pero alcanzar a James como espadachín y como duelista, aún estaba muy lejos de nuestro alcance, de Lorcan y mío.

Lysander daba algo de miedo con solo verlo. Lorcan era todo lo contrario, era la alegría de vivir.

― ¿Tienes algún problema, sabelotodo?― espetó Lorcan en un siseo, casi puedo apostar que está bastante enojado.

Miré a Lysander y automáticamente me separé de él unos cuantos pasos. Lysander sonreía de manera malévola, cínica, su semblante no era el mismo de siempre y no debo negarlo, me dio miedo que agarré a Niuwy y lo apreté contra mi pecho con el miedo recorriéndome las entrañas.

― ¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad, cierto, hermanito?― dijo Lysander con una sonrisa sarcástica que bien podía pasar por una marca registrada de los Slytherin, pero ahí no terminaron las palabras de Lysander― No eres inteligente, no eres independiente, tampoco tienes ambición, no eres nada, Lorcan.

Los gritos ahogados de los estudiantes se dejaron escuchar, mis ojos se posaron en Lysander con sorpresa, sus palabras eran como un cuchillo, una herida por la espalda para Lorcan.

Entonces decidí que era momento de actuar, saco mi varita del bolsillo de la túnica, mi _theulu_ brinca de mi hombro hasta caer al suelo y apunto a mi compañero Ravenclaw con mi varita.

― Retráctate― dije con voz fría, mientras lo miraba con coraje y rabia.

Lysander soltó una risotada que hizo que la furia recorriera mi cuerpo entero y seguí apuntándole sin bajar la mirada ni una sola vez.

― ¿Retractarme?― me preguntó mirándome con sus ojos azules destilando malicia― Me extraña, Lily, tú sabes que todo es verdad.

Acerco mi varita hasta tocar la piel de su cuello, mi ceño está fruncido, mis manos están en puños, a cada segundo ante cada palabra suelta por Lysander siento como la furia me recorre y sé que pronto no podré controlarme y lo atacaré.

― Hazlo― le ordeno con un gruñido de furia, mi mano que sostiene la varita no tiembla en ningún momento, sé lo que soy capaz de hacer y no dudaré, nunca lo hice― Calla esa lengua viperina tuya y deja que Lorcan siga con su ritual, ya conseguiste el tuyo, deja que los demás hagan lo suyo, Lysander.

Lysander me mira con una mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y furia, mira hacia mis pies donde se encuentra mi nutria y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos esta vez con un semblante serio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Chasquea la lengua y se va del campo de la clase de vuelo dejándonos a todos en un tenso silencio.

Bajo mi mano con la varita que vuelvo a guardar, me inclino sobre mis rodillas y tomo a Niuwy en brazos para después acercarme a Lorcan que tenia la mirada gacha y los ojos cerrados.

Me coloqué a un lado de mi amigo y le puse una mano sobre un hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Lorcan alza la mirada y me sonríe con tristeza, niego con la cabeza, él no tiene porque sentirse mal por las palabras de Lysander, porque no está solo, porque tiene quien lo defienda, quien le ayude.

Me tiene a mí, que soy su mejor amiga.

Un ruido debajo de nosotros nos alertó. Agarré a Niuwy fuertemente y Lorcan me abrazó en un intento de protegerme de lo que podía pasar. El piso debajo del campo de vuelo comenzó a temblar asustando a todos, hasta que un agujero a un lado de Lorcan apareció deteniendo el pequeño temblor.

Lorcan me soltó con nerviosismo y se inclinó sobre el hoyo y se cayó de espaldas al suelo cuando observó lo que salió del agujero que se formó.

Un topo.

Un topo de pelaje marrón oscuro que dio un golpe en el piso con su cola y se lanzó sobre Lorcan, por lo que mi amigo con asombro, continuó con el ritual consiguiendo su _theulu_ y sonreía con felicidad como si no hubiera pasado nada minutos antes de la aparición de su topo al que llamó _Gilbrasir_.

Lorcan estaba emocionado, no era lo que esperaba pero estaba feliz con al menos haber conseguido su _theulu_. Sonreí de medio lado y me coloqué a un lado de mi amigo para seguir observando el ritual de invocación.

Era el turno de Hugo mi primo, que formaba parte de la casa de Gryffindor.

Hugo estaba completamente rojo como su pelo por los nervios y el miedo de estar frente a tantas personas que observaban su encantamiento, el que logró realizar con éxito y apareció ante él un cachorro de retriever de pelaje dorado.

El pequeño cachorro me recordó al _patronus_ del tío Ron, así como mi nutria me recordó al _patronus_ de la tía Hermione.

Hugo y yo somos primos hermanos, por lo que considero que la invocación de nuestros _theulu_ no estaba tan mal, aunque me esperaba algo distinto de Hugo, porque Rose en su lugar obtuvo un duende de Cornualles, nada que ver con el talento de sus padres, y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco entiendo porqué tuve una nutria.

El grito de felicidad de Hugo hizo que lo mirara con una sonrisa.

De nuestra enorme familia, ese año solo Hugo y yo estábamos iniciando nuestro nuevo rumbo como magos, estábamos adaptándonos al cambio que significó la evolución de la magia.

Estoy feliz por mi primo, por lo que lo llamé con un grito, Hugo se volvió a mirarme y sonrió con felicidad, tenían razón, ese ritual era lo que nos comenzaría a formar como futuros magos y futuros creadores de nuestra propia _Fuente de Poder_.

Pasaron los minutos entre alumnos que invocaban desde serpientes, acromantulas y una salamandra de fuego en el caso de Heather Wilkes, una chica de cabello castaño con grandes ondas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos rasgados ojos mieles.

Heather Wilkes era sobrina del profesor Meadwoves, y como él puede manejar los hechizos de fuego, todos los estudiantes concordaron en que ella podría invocar una criatura de fuego, pero muchos otros la infravaloraban solo por el hecho de estar dentro de la casa Hufflepuff y con la invocación de su salamandra _Freya_, pudo callar las murmuraciones de los demás estudiantes que no creían en ella.

― ¡Vaya, tal como se esperaba de Heather _la Ardiente_!― escuché un silbido proveniente de Lorcan que no deja de mirar embobado a la chica de Hufflepuff.

Solté un suspiro de resignación mientras levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, tratando de aguantar el amor platónico que siente mi amigo por la chica de Hufflepuff.

Porque el apodo de _Ardiente_ no se lo ganó simplemente por sus maniobras con los hechizos de fuego. Ella, Heather, es como una de esas modelos muggles que aparecen en las revistas, de buen cuerpo, bonita, y de actitud algo sensual para tener quince años, pero tenía a la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts detrás de ella.

― Por favor, ni que fuera la gran cosa― contesté con molestia, me cruzo de brazos y le doy la espalda a Lorcan quien no deja de alabar a Heather.

Estoy dispuesta a irme de ahí, hasta que escucho la voz del profesor Flitwick llamando a Brianna que aún no había realizado su invocación y regresé en dos pasos a mi lugar junto a Lorcan quien me mira de manera burlona y a modo de contestación no hago más que sacarle la lengua en una actitud muy infantil.

Brianna pasa a través de un hueco que abren sus compañeros de la casa de Gryffindor, su cara redonda y morena muestra gran pánico y nerviosismo, trata de sonreír pero de su boca solo sale una mueca de miedo.

Escucho como es alentada por el profesor Flitwick quien la guía hasta estar en medio del circulo que se vuelve a formar a su alrededor.

Brianna saca su varita y apunta hacia el cielo. Con la mirada fija al frente comienza a decir su encantamiento.

― ¡Magos de todos los tiempos, yo los invoco para que me presten sus poderes y me brindan al más poderoso, más ágil y hermoso de todos los _theulu_!― grita Brianna al viento y después apunta hacia uno de los muros de su lado izquierdo provocando una fuerte explosión que llenó de un humo entre negro y marrón a cada uno de nosotros.

Por inercia y gracias a los entrenamientos de esgrima que tuve con James, tomé a Lorcan de un brazo y tiré de él hasta caer pecho tierra al piso para evitar la explosión y con ello el humo.

A mi lado escucho como Lorcan se queja de lo brusca que fui al tomarlo de ese modo estando desprevenido. Le doy un golpe en forma cariñosa en el hombro y nos levantamos cuando el humo se dispersa un poco y podemos observar a Brianna que está en cuclillas observando algo.

Lorcan y yo intercambiamos miradas de desconcierto y emoción, y corremos sin pensar hasta llegar a Brianna. Nos paramos de golpe al mirar lo que ella observa con estupefacción y asombro.

Las risas de los estudiantes comienzan poco a poco, esperaba algo de eso.

Era normal una explosión causada por Brianna siempre que realizaba un hechizo, pero que le hubiera sucedido en pleno ritual de Invocación debía de ser fatal para ella.

Me arrodillo a un lado de Brianna mientras coloco una de mis manos sobre su hombro, ella me mira con aprehensión, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas y se lanza a mis brazos empezando a lamentarse por su fallo.

― ¡No puedo hacer nada bien, Lily!― dice ella con dolor y frustración y dirige una rápida mirada a lo que había invocado― ¡Esperaba algo mejor que esto, soy un fastidio como bruja!

Lentamente paso una de mis manos por su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla, miró a su _theulu_ con algo de confusión. Nunca había escuchado que humanos fueran invocados como _theulu_.

Pienso que pudo haber algún error en el hechizo, sin embargo las palabras y comentarios de mis compañeros de curso estaban en mi cabeza y no podía sacármelas.

No era un hechizo de invocación de _theulu_ ordinario como los que habíamos pronunciado los demás.

Enderezo un poco a mi amiga y la miró con determinación― Tranquila, debe haber alguna explicación para esto, no eres la primera ni serás la última a la que le sucede.

― ¡Que se le hace! Era de esperarse de Brianna _Blast Baby_― era la voz de Heather que se acercó a nosotras y sonreía con burla y pena.

Dejo a Brianna a cuidado de Lorcan y me levanto para encarar a Heather que no aparta la mirada de mis ojos esperando algún movimiento de mi parte.

Es una lucha de miradas, marrón contra miel, cada una sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Heather suelta una carcajada mientras pasa su vista hacia Brianna y de vuelta hacia mí, volviendo a reír.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema, Heather?

― Lily, solo mírala, ¿Cuándo se ha visto que una bruja invoque a un muggle como _theulu_?

Miro por un momento a Brianna y a su recién adquirido _theulu_ y vuelvo la mirada hacia Heather.

No quiero admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón, además no detecto ningún rastro de magia en el chico muggle que aparenta nuestra edad, ni siquiera el centro de la _Fuente de Poder_, ese chico es solamente un muggle común y corriente.

El profesor Flitwick parece alterado y sale corriendo del patio de la clase de vuelo, todos giramos la cabeza hacia el menudo profesor quien se cruza en su camino con Lysander que regresaba después de haberse ido sin decir a donde.

Lysander nos observa con una ceja enarcada a todos los de quinto, hasta que su mirada se posa en el grupo que formamos Brianna, Heather, Lorcan y yo y se acerca corriendo a nosotros con una cara de sorpresa inusitada.

Me mira unos instantes antes de preguntarme― ¿Ha terminado el ritual?

Ante su pregunta, niego con la cabeza, desde que Brianna había visto a su _theulu_ no siguió con el ritual. Escucho como Lysander chasquea la lengua y se inclina hacia Brianna que sigue sin creer lo que sucede.

― ¡Debo volver a realizar el ritual!― dice Brianna en tono de orden tomando por la manga de la túnica a Lysander que se suelta de ella con un movimiento suave y tranquilo.

El chico sonríe provocando que Brianna también lo haga, Lysander baja la mirada al suelo nevado por unos instantes antes de mirar profundamente a la chica con sus ojos azules.

― No hay margen de error en estas situaciones, Brianna― dice Lysander con voz apacible, los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se arremolinan detrás de nosotros cuando escuchan a Lysander hablar― Es como cuando compramos nuestras varitas en primer año, es la varita quien elige al mago, no al revés y en estos casos― señala con una mano al chico muggle inconsciente y que poco a poco comenzaba a dar señales de vida― Es la misma situación, tu magia lo eligió, es lo más parecido a tu _Fuente de Poder_.

― ¿Un muggle?― pregunta Heather confundida a un serio Lysander que aún no levantaba la mirada― ¿Qué puede traerle de bueno un muggle a Brianna?― dice mirando al chico muggle de cabello castaño que poco a poco se levantaba.

El chico que apareció con la invocación de Brianna se sentó sobre la nieve mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano, pienso que pudo haberse golpeado cuando cayó al suelo gracias al hechizo.

En efecto, ese muchacho tiene nuestra edad, quince años o al menos así me parece.

De cabellos castaños y despeinados, delgado, vestido con jeans azules y playera negra, nos miró a todos con algo de pereza y con algo de desorientación. Sus ojos son del color verde oscuro, no como los de Albus que son verde esmeralda idénticos a los de mi padre, los de este chico eran oscuros como el color verde del pasto.

Su mirada era profunda pero en ese instante nos miraba con miedo, se aleja de nosotros como si tuviésemos lepra o alguna enfermedad contagiosa, algunos rieron mientras otros observamos al chico con amabilidad y algo de recato.

Brianna hace amago de acercarse a él, pero el chico se hace inconscientemente hacia atrás dejando a Brianna con la mano extendida en el aire.

Miro hacia la entrada al patio de vuelo esperando el regreso del profesor Flitwick, me siento aliviada cuando lo veo aparecer junto al profesor Meadwoves que respiraba entrecortadamente por la carrera que había dado.

El profesor Meadwoves se acerca al chico que grita como desaforado poniendo más nerviosa a Brianna que esta temblando de los nervios, pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación si seguía con el ritual.

― Señorita Finnigan, debe seguir con el ritual como se debe, son las reglas― ordena el profesor Meadwoves mirando a Brianna que no reaccionaba hasta que Lysander le dio un ligero empujón para que avanzara.

Brianna camina hasta donde se encuentran ambos profesores al lado del chico y con recelo, ella se arrodilla frente al muchacho que forcejea en su lugar donde lo mantenían quieto ambos profesores.

No logramos escuchar lo que dice Brianna sobre la unión del _theulu_ con su amo o portador, pero lo que si logramos ver fue el beso que sella el contrato con el _theulu_.

Fue un roce de labios que nos dejo a todos en un silencio brutal, veíamos solo al chico que había cerrado los ojos ante el contacto con Brianna.

Los gemelos Scamander y yo nos miramos con suspicacia ante lo que teníamos frente a nuestros ojos. Ellos habían notado lo mismo de lo que ya sabía.

Lo que pensaban ellos es lo que me intriga y más si tiene que ver con ese _algo_ que los tres notamos. Los dos con pensamientos tan distintos que es imposible saber lo que en verdad estarían planeando.

Un grito proveniente del muchacho nos alertó y nos acercamos todos a curiosear, entonces un ligero humo de color blanco salió de la mano derecha del chico y a los pocos minutos aparecieron unas runas casi idénticas a las que recuerdo que poseía Scorpius.

Las ruinas del chico muggle decían _"Windalfr"_. Entonces me encontré pensando en las similitudes de las runas de Scorpius y de ese chico. El profesor Meadwoves tomó al muchacho al vuelo justo después del grabado de las runas, se desmayó.

Meadwoves seguido de Brianna se fueron con el chico inconsciente hacia la enfermería y Flitwick colocándose frente a nosotros dio por terminado el ritual de invocación de _theulu_.

Los estudiantes se esparcieron del lugar con sus nuevos y recién adquiridos _theulu_, solo quedamos en el patio los gemelos Scamander y yo.

Lorcan se volvió a su hermano quién levantó una ceja con actitud altanera, el Gryffindor Scamander levantó a Lysander unos centímetros del suelo, tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica de Ravenclaw.

Lorcan frunció el ceño amenazadoramente, me dirigió una rápida mirada indicándome que no me metiera y miró a su hermano que se estaba poniendo morado por la falta de aire.

― ¡Más te vale que esa actitud arrogante que tienes se te vaya de un soplo, o te juro, Lysander, que yo mismo te la quitaré pero a golpes, ¿Queda claro?!― espetó Lorcan soltando a su hermano de golpe que cayó de bruces al suelo, me aproximo a él para ayudarlo a levantarse y sacudirse la túnica manchada de nieve.

― Aún está enojado, por lo que veo― me dice Lysander en un susurro apenas audible para su gemelo que estaba con las mejillas pintadas de rojo por el coraje.

Miro a Lysander con una ceja enarcada mientras termino de sacudir los restos de nieve de su uniforme.

― ¿Qué esperabas?― le recrimino con enojo― ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos?― le preguntó con un deje de ironía soltándole un pequeño golpe con la palma de la mano en su cabeza.

Ante mi reacción, Lorcan se suelta a reír y Lysander lo mira con fastidio, acostumbrada a estas cosas después de convivir con ambos desde primer año, me limitó a sonreír un poco.

Siento que aún no estoy lista para demostrar mis sentimientos a la gente, pero lo estoy intentando.

La relación de hermanos entre ellos me recuerda a la que tengo con mis propios hermanos. James salió de Hogwarts apenas el año pasado, pero es un mago que es cada vez más reconocido, Albus está en séptimo año y aunque no quiere seguir los pasos de nuestro padre y los de James, es uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela.

James es el hermano mayor sobreprotector, a veces actúa como si fuera mi padre, otras como un chiquillo, es alegre, simpático y caballeroso, durante su época como estudiante los primeros cuatro años, fue uno de los mayores bromistas junto a sus amigos que siempre los arrastraba con él, en su quinto curso, todo cambió.

Nunca pensé que James pudiera tomarse en serio algo como era volverse un espadachín y ayudar a papá con su trabajo.

Albus es el más tranquilo, estudioso, inteligente, en ocasiones soberbio y en otras es un dulce de chocolate. Manipulador como todo Slytherin, pero es el mediador entre James y yo. Es el equilibrio entre los tres, muchas veces he pensado que Albus parece el mayor mientras que James es el mediano, pero nos complementamos, o al menos soy su complemento.

Peleamos como todos los hermanos, me saca de mis casillas que Albus actúe como el hermano sobreprotector ahora que James no está en el colegio, por eso me he encargado de demostrarles que puedo valerme por mi misma y que no necesito que me cuiden, porque ya no soy una niña y este día mi vida como bruja ha cambiado.

No sé qué es lo que me depara el futuro al lado de Niuwy, pero así como la nieve se derrite con el sol, vendrá una nueva época, siempre hay cambios, siempre se vuelve a comenzar de cero y este es un nuevo comienzo.

Soy cero, termino y vuelvo a comenzar, es como un ciclo de nunca acabar. Siempre seré cero, porque estoy aquí y ahora, porque ahora empezaré de cero a practicar mi magia junto a Niuwy.

Todo es cero. Un comienzo. El final de una estación y vuelve a ser cero. Solo soy presente, porque si planeas el futuro, no todo sale como se quiere, hasta ahora ha sido así.

Cero.


End file.
